Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-n+(-4)-(-4n)+6}$
Combine the ${n}$ terms: − n + ( − 4 ) − ( − 4 n ) + 6 = = ( − 1 + 4 ) n − 4 + 6 3 n − 4 + 6 { \begin{eqnarray} -{n} + (-4) - (-4{n}) + 6 &=& (-1 + 4){n} - 4 + 6 \\ &=& 3{n} - 4 + 6 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 3{n} -{4} + {6} = 3{n} + {2}} $ The simplified expression is $3n+2$.